Animal House
by Shadow Dance with Soul
Summary: This is a Children of the Children of the Atom Story. Wolverine Oc Sabertooth OC Wanda Pyro. Wanda Toad. Toad Death. Yeah new Chap
1. Profiles

Diclaimer: I do not own the Xmen. But These guys I do!

Profiles

Name: Brittini Allerdyce  
Age: 12  
HAir: Blonde  
Eyes: green  
Persona: Loves to bug her sister. SHe is sweet to Okami and Michael  
Family: St. John Allerdyce ( Father) Wanda Allerdyce ( mother) Danni Toynbee(Half Sister)  
Powers: Ablity to control Fire and Hex

Name: Danni Toynbee  
Age: 18  
HAir: Brown/ Green in frog Form  
Eyes: Deep brown/ Frog form Red  
Persona: Sweet, Shy, Hyper at times and Really artisic  
Family: Wanda Allerdyce ( mother) Mort Toynbee( Father) Brittini Allerdyce( Half Sister)  
Powers: Able to Change into a Red Eye Tree Frog, also into between a frog and human..

Name: Michelle Creed  
Age: 17  
HAir: Blonde  
Eyes: black  
Persona: Sweet. The Bassest for the band Feel Good Inc( I know a Gorillaz Song muhaha I don't own it!)  
Family: Her Twin Michael. Victor Creed( Father) Ressy Creed( Mother) Renji(Uncle) Prox X.(Grandfather)  
Powers: Flight by wings. Also Change into a Mermaid when touches water

Name: Michael  
Age: 17  
HAir: Black  
Eyes: Blue  
Persona: Self aware. He is Sort of Shy. He is Parilized in his Right leg due to the Legacy Virus that his Healing Factor Kicked in after that. He is the Drummer and Rapper of Feel Good inc  
Family: Twin Michelle. Victor Creed( Father) Ressy Creed( Mother) Renji(Uncle) Prox X.(Grandfather)  
Powers: Like a Sabertooth Juinor

Name: Ressy Creed  
Age: Unknown  
HAir: One Side black the other side white  
Eyes: One Green one Blue  
Persona: Sweet Very Motherly. Can Make any Drink under the sun  
Family: Michelle and Michael( Kids) Renji(Twin) Victor( Husbend) Prox. X (Father)  
Powers: Flight by Wings, Healing Factor and the Voice of a Siren

Name: Renji Hoshi Xavier  
Age: Unknown  
HAir: Red  
Eyes: One Brown one Green  
Persona: Charming and Annoyed all the time  
Family: Ressy (Twin) Prof. X(Father) Michelle and Michael( Niece and Nephew)  
Powers: Ablitly to make Fire.

Name: Okami Howlett  
Age: 20  
HAir: short blackish brown always in his face  
Eyes: deep brown  
Persona: Adult like around Father others he is a big puppy dog. Voca for Feel good Inc. A Big FLirt with Danni and hates Brittini( and Preppys)  
Family: James Howlett( Father) Yuki Howlett( mother)  
Powers: Like Wolverines but he has Bown Claws. Also able to talk to Animals

NAme: Yuki Howlett  
Age: 42  
Hair: Long and Black  
Eyes: Pale Blue  
Persona: Sweet and quite.  
Family: James Howlett( Husbend) Okami(Son)  
Powers: Able to talk to Animals


	2. Chapter 1 Welcome

A/n: Air Freashener: It's there name of their band.. and Because that liked it!..

(Danni POV)

I look around the place my mom said to be a safe haven for Mutants. Well if that was true then why did the Xgeeks didn't take my dad when he had the Legcy Virus? I sit down in a room that had my name on it. My little sister skips in.I only blink at her. She starts talking about something about the school and that she can't wait to see was classes I have. I put on my headphones and watch her talk away. I nod every once in awhile. She huffs and walks out of the room. I start drawing random things. I soon look up and find out that I surrounded by a very tall burnet, a short one and a blonde with wings. I blink and take off my headphones.

(3rd)

They smile at her. " Ok now this is Creepy!" She says scooting more onto the bed. The Tall brunette shakes his head" Not Really I knew it would make you look up" he shrugs. His long black hair in a ponytail, his blue eyes almost cat like. He shifts one a cruch. The short one smiles and nods " that you were drawing me" He points out. His short brown hair in his hair covering his eyes. The tall blonde girl smiles softly being quite. Her eyes are all black and soft. The short brunette smiles again at the Blush Danni made " my name is Okumi. The tall guy is Michael and the semi tall girl is Michelle" he smiles at her. Michael smiles and bows softly. Michelle nods slightly. Danni nods. " Well I am Danni. And.. Why are you in my room?" Okumi smirks showing his fangs. " We are here to welcome yyou since everyone else are ignoring you. Because of your Father." Danni nods slightly " I understand that.." She looks at her stuff. She only brought one small suitcase.( which was all of her belongings) Michelle smiles "I know what us girls can do since the guys need to work on those songs" She look over at them speaking to Danni for the first time. Danni looks at her and blinks. Michelle smiles " Lets go and get you some more stuff for your room!" She smiles and walks to the door. Danni smiles and gets on her boots . She waves at the guys. Michael goes to leave when he looks at the little man. " Ok dude, take a picture; your drooling" Okumi laughs and runs out leaving the tall cat walking out and shutting the door shaking his head.

* * *

Yeah I think I'm done for the first chapter. Next Chap. is the Shopping part. 


	3. Chapter 2 Feel Good Inc

A/N:I'm not going to do that Part because I don't think I should put two goths in walmart

During the tour of the masion the blonde known as Brittinti was showing her sister around. Stopping she points to the back yard through a window. " You see that House?" She asked. Danni sighs and looks at the House" Yea? What's wrong with it?". Brittini smiles " It's called the Animal House!... Wanna see it?" Instead of waiting for her sister, Brittinni takes off after the house. Dani sighs and jumps to catch up with her sister forgetting to put on her image reducer. Brittini smiles at her older sister. " C'mon!" She opens the door. Danni blinks " Don't you need to knock?" Brittinni looks at her sister. She sighs and shakes her head " no. They know we are comming. I called them." She smiles and turns around and running into a chest of the wolf himself, Okumi. " So Brittini early much?" His hair was a mess and he had a pair of loose black jeans. He looks at Danni and smirks turnning around like to hide something. " Come in if your comming" He walks tot he Fridge. Danni Walks in and stands inthe door way. To her suprize it was clean.The couch, lazyboy and loveseat was a deep red as well as a drumset, a bass guitar and the floors. The Rest was either a deep purple or black. She spots blonde and blonde. Michelle was sitting on the bar drinking a coke. Brittini was trying to climb up on it but decides that a barstool is much better for her. Michelle looked different from the mall trip they took. She was in a corset and a pair of loose bondage pants and her hair in two puff balls ontup of her head. Then all of a sudden she saw abs. SHe looks up and sees Michael smiling softly " you Can sit on the couch.. It won't bite.. I think.." He sits behind hte drums and starts to whipe off his sweatied drum sticks. SHe sits down on the couch and watches him and glances at his crouch. " If you don't Mind me Asking, How do you play them?" Michael blinks for a second but smiles again sweetly" Something I invented. There is 3 peddles back here.. One for each bass Drum and one for both at the same time.. I thought of it when Akira-" He looks at Okumi for a split second and then looks at Danni again " Was in the Band." He finishes and smiles at His sister who was being coppied by Brittini. Danni looks at Okumi" Who is Akira?" Okumi almost Chokes on his Cherry Coke " My Brother... He went Missing 4 months befor you arrived" SHe looks down. "I'm sorry." She blinks and goes to fix her Reducer when Okumi stops her " no Don't.. I like you like that.. not Faults"SHe blinks but doesn't change it. She looks at the Tall man at a door way. He had a pair of baggy windtunnle pants on and bright red hair. He looks at Danni. She noticed he had a tattoo of a dragon that looks like it was more under his pants. He smiles at Danni" Ah so your the New Kid" He smiles and walks over to her and Bows " I am Renji Xavier" Danni blinks " Xavier?" He nods and smirks. " Yes " She blinks again " As in Charles?". He laughs slightly " Yes he is my father. Why?" SHe shrugs " I didn't Know he had a kid" He nods " He doesn't" Michael knows what's comming but doesn't say a word " But you said-" Renji smiles " he has 3. 1 adopted and 2 are Twins.. Me and Ressy are the Twins and Jean is the Adopted"( Not Legaly though) SHe nods slightly understanding. Renji nods and looks at Michelle" You Know where your mother is?" Michelle shakes her head " She's your sister you find her" He smirks and shakes his head and kncoks on another door behind the drums and smiles as a woman with black and white hair peeks out the door. " Ressy you need to be a good Hostest and Greet Froggy's Kids" He walks back to his room to change clothes. Danni blinks and rubs her eyes. Ressy sighs and clothes the door. You can hear grumbling and whimpering. about 3 mintues after both Victor and Ressy was out of their room Dressed. Ressy smiles and bows softly at Danni. Creed goes to the Icebox to get a beer. Ressy shakes her head and smiles " your Danielle? WOw you've grown." Danni smiles softly " Thankyou. " Victor nods at her " and she looks like her Pa also..." Michael looks at his Father and shakes his head. Ressy sits on the couch and smiles at her Husbend then at Danni " Why arey you here Child?" Danni looks down" Because Da Passed.." Ressy rubs her back. Creed looksat Ressy then at Danni" Well I tried to get him here... Michael here had the same Virus. He was healed... not all the way but the Virus is gone." Danni looksa t the two to her left. " That's why you have a Crouch?" He nods " Yeah.. " She nods softly and smiles at everyone " well then. I guess I am not the only "animal" here huh?" Ressy smiles" No.. I am a Harpy, Then you have the two Kittens onver there" Nods at her two guys. " then to Two Wolves, Okumi and Renji(.. Yeah he is a Wolf sorry ;) And then the Bird my Daughter. Then you have WOlverine and Yuki" Okumi smiles" Mom Can talk with the Animal and Dad is a mix of alot of Animals..." Danni giggles softly and smiles. Okumi smiles back at her. Brittini yawns and stretches " Well It's time for me to get going to bed. C'mon Danni" Danni shakes her head. Ressy smiles. " She can Stay here there are extra Rooms here you know lil one" Brittini nods and walks out. Okumi sits down and stretches " Ah that's better No more Prep!" He lays his head on the side of the lazyboy. Just Then Wolver, also known as Logan or James appears and smirks at his son. Okumi blinks and sits up. Behind him there is a beautifull asain woman with deep black hair and pale blue eyes. She smiles at Everyone. " HEllo all. " She bows . Ressy bows back, The geisha greeting. Victor growls at James who rolls his eyes, the "Pack" greeting. Okumi rolls his eyes and smiles at Danni who is staring at his mother. " Momma Danni is here" She nods and walks to Danni and smiles bowing softly. Danni Bows back and smiles at her. " Your Beautifull Yuki-sama" Yuki smiles "Thankyou." Ressy smiles at the Two. Yuki smiles at Danni" Do you know much about being a Hostest?" Danni blinks softly. " Well.. uh.. yeah I know alot... How did-" Yuki smiles. " I can talk to the animals, which also means people like you and my son" Danni blinks " An Feral Telepath?" Yuki nods softly " Yes." Yuki sits on the floor as James gets her tea. They bow softly at one another and she starts sipping her tea. Ressy sits beside her. Danni looks at a black starburst guitar and smiles. Okumi smirks" Can you play?" Danni nods " yeah Da taught me.. " He hands it to her " Then play this song" He hands her a piece of paper. She looks at it and starts playing it. Michael starts the drum part and Michelle to the bass. SHe blinks and smiles "It's a Gorillaz Song Feel Good Inc." He nods " yeah.. That's the song we named are band after... We needed a guitarest but I think we found one." She smiles " Really?" Okumi nods softly. Logan,Yuki and Victor all goes outside the guys to Smoke and Yuki to talk to her Husbend. Ressy smiles and Starts to sing another song. Michelle smiles and starts the bass part. Then the Drums kick n and Oumi starts the back Vocals. Danni blinks and plays the Song smiling. The song was Dare. She knew it by heart.


End file.
